Teen Yasha
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: ( Rating may be later changed) Put the IY characters in a teen drama like world. Add in an OC girl who transfers to the high school and shakes things up a bit...what are they gonna do? pairings later stated. A/U fic


Teen Yasha

Episode One- New Student

Disclaimer- I own not Inu-Yasha. I do however own Kaji and later characters you may not recognize except for Shikite and Chiko ( who will be later introduced….)

Dedication- To my RP buddies and Doni and my buddies back home

***

Kagome ran down the sidewalk, just minutes from being late for class…..again….She turned a corner and- slipped on a rock. Her briefcase and all her books and papers went flying as she landed on the cement ground. 

~* Itai!…Grr…….why does this always happen to me?*~ she thought miserably.

While Kagome was gathering up her things, she felt a drop of water splash her hand. She looked up and saw the gray clouds gathering in the once clear sky. "Just my luck." she mumbled to herself. Sighed to herself as she scooped up the last of her books and various….stuff.

And that was when it started to downpour. Kagome threw her jacket over her head and started at a run. After she was completely drenched, she stopped running and hid under a veranda. "Mou! I don't believe this!" Kagome cried, wiping her hair away from her eyes with a damp hand. 

"Sumimasen…" came a light, smooth voice from behind her. It was a girls voice. Kagome turned and saw a girl a few inches taller than her with long dark hair. In the limited light however, the color was indistinguishable. The girls eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark black sunglasses, which seemed odd even for the fact that despite the rain, it was daylight. She wore an expression that was unreadable; the girl looked threatening in her all black garb, however Kagome was not afraid of her. Then she remember the girl had spoken to her.

"Ano…hai?" Kagome said, smiling a bit. 

The girl's expression stayed neutral. "Need some help?" 

"Ano….sure. Sounds good. Demo….how?" Kagome said, shaking some of the water off of her jacket. 

"Looks like you need a ride." the girl stated, walking under the veranda to a sleek looking black car. On the side in silver italicized writing it said "_Evil Has A Name_". Kagome glanced at the license plate. It read "ldybrwlr". Kagome decided not to ask her about it. And while she shouldn't be taking rides from strangers, especially one that has "evil has a name" scrawled across the side of their car, she really needed to get to school. 

"Hai!" Kagome said. She opened the door to the girls car, quickly so she wouldn't get the seats wet from the rain. Then she noticed they were gonna get wet anyway, thanks to the fact she was drenched from head to toe. 

The girl got in on the other side and seemed completely unaffected by the fact that Kagome was dripping all over her seat. 

"Where do you live?" The girl asked. 

"Ano….Higurashi shrine….a few blocks back…demo….I need to get to school."

The girl was silent for a moment. Then: "You DO know it's Sunday?"

Kagome sweatdropped, then looked at her watch. Sure enough, it read 'Sunday' across the little digital screen. "Eep! You're kidding me! I came out into the pouring rain and went through all this for nothing?" in a rage she slammed her fists down hard on the dashboard. The realization hit. This was not her car, nor did she personally know the person who owned it. 

Slowly, she looked out of the corner of her eye at the girl. "Eto….I….didn't mean to do that ya know…"

~* Oh please don't let this girl kill me right here…*~

When Kagome looked at the girl she didn't seem angry. One dark eyebrow was raised but that was it. "No problem really. This car can take a lot more than your hitting on it." She turned back to the steering wheel. Slipping the key into the ignition, she started up the car. "Seatbelt." she said simply.

Kagome blinked, then hurriedly got her seatbelt on. No sooner had she got it on had the car lurched forward and they were speeding down the road. 

~* Whoa! I hope I live to see graduation after this…*~

The girl wore an expression now that seemed almost like amusement but Kagome couldn't tell. At the moment she was hanging on to the car for dear life! Finally the car slowed down and eventually stopped. 

The girl turned to Kagome. "Here you are."

"Ah…arigatou! And gomen ne about your seat…" Kagome said, opening the door then looking down at the small puddle of water on the seat. 

The girl shook her head. "No worries…Ja ne." And she sped off. 

Kagome watched the black car leave head down the road. 

~* That girl…*~ Kagome thought, as she headed back up the steps. ~* I wish I could've seen her eyes….she seemed so…threatening and mysterious…but she can't have been all bad considering she _did_ give me a ride home…*~

After she'd trudged up the steps and made her way to her room. Disposing of her wet clothes and changing into dry ones, she climbed into bed to sleep for a while. 

* * *

The rest of the day went kind of slowly for Kagome. She watched her brother Souta, did her usual chores around the temple, called a couple of her friends…it was a typical slow day. Besides the encounter with the dark-haired girl, nothing had changed.

**********************************~End~********************************


End file.
